delongofandomcom-20200213-history
Delongo
The People's Democratic Republic of Delongo is a North American island nation. It consists of seventeen provinces, and is the largest island by area. It is located off the Eastern Canadian coast. The island has been inhabited since the early time immemorium by Indigenous peoples who faced genocide since the 200s, when the Weseopians settled here. Later Weseopia became Rupertland and the Delongo Base was then called the Newland, part of the Rupertlanders' Newland Empire. In the 1810s and 1820s the empire fell to the Blixian Empire. The new PDRD was created by President Katie Lee. The land that now makes up Delongo has been settled for millenia by Aboriginal Peoples, notably the Euylize. Beginning in the 14th century, the Rupertland Empire became the dominant group of people after settling from the United Kingdom. The Rupertland Empire arguably became one of the strongest empires of the world, yet was relatively unheard of outside of Delongo until the 16th century. In 1814, the Rupertland Empire was defeated by the newly formed Blix Empire, which was created by Ronald Kay Blix and others. The Blix Empire fell to Canada in the late 19th century. Delongo has been a socialist state since the Socialist Act of 2013 passed. As such, it has a reputation as one of the most left-leaning nations in the world. Etymology The Name Delongo comes from the traditional name for the island mass of the Euylize. Pronounced: D-uh-lawn-go. History The First People These people are often referred to simply as The First People. They were kicked out of Britain in the late 1600s by boat, and landed in around the Mindon area. They walked, and walked until they eventually landed in Rupertland. The land was named after a man, who took leadership of the group of people (about 200). He would today be called a dictator, who took similar acts a Kim Jong-Ill did for North Korea. Rupertland Not much is known about Rupertland. It is discovered by some setlers in West New London in February 1814. They could see some of the smoke from a large 'cult fire' which has been done every year since their King Rupert died in whta is believed to be in the very early 1700s. King Rupert The dictator was born in London around 1660. He was forced out of London because of his Anti-Monarchy strikes he did on the streets. He had a group of 200 followers with him, all of which were forced to leave. He also had many 'secret followers' in the streets. The amount of secret followers is still unknown, but is believed to be in the 400s. He never spoke about his family. He also had very few friends, as he did not trust any people. It is said that he had similar qualities as Adolf Hitler and Kim Jong-Ill. The Boats Arrival The First Boat In April 1813, a boat arrived in what is now known as Oilman. The boat had Lucas MacLennan on it. The Second Boat This most famous Boat to arrive of them all, arrived in August 1813. It was full of many people, including Ronald Kay Blix. The founder of the Country of Blix. A Major Operation Ronald Kay Blix, who seems to have made himself leader of what is now about 2500 people, states that everyone should leave Oilman. Well, everyone except 500 people, who remain in Oilman in order to greet all ships that land here. At first they all remain in Mindon, sheltered from the wind because they are deep in the valley. But they do not get along. The split up based on their opinions. *'Jonathan Sienfields tribe (of 300 people) walk and walk, and settle where the City of Sienfield is now located. They call their city, Park, until their leader died during the journey. They then renamed themselves Sienfield. The people in this tribe wanted freedom more then anything else. *'Ronald Kay Blix's tribe (of 1000 people) don't walk too far. They settle in what is now known as South Blix Island. Which is plain a flat, and thinly layered with trees. They call their city, Blix after their leader. The people in this tribe wanted to continue with their leader Blix. *'''Lucas MacLennan's tribe (of 750 people) walk to what is now known as North Matewood. They call themselves Matewood, after a person who died on the walk there. The people in the tribe dispised Ronald Kay Blix. *'Joanne and Riland Murphys tribe (of 200 people) walk the farthest, to what is now called West New London. These people missed London, and regretted their past desicions from when they were in London. Government ''See page Delongo Ministry '' The Delongonian Government has changed and adapted much over time. Since 2001, the New Delongonian Parlaimentary Style Government Style has been used (until 2012, it was refered to as the New Blixian Parliamentary Governemnt Style). Currently, the President of Delongo is Katie Lee. She is the second President of Delongo. Demographics ''See the Census. Almost half a billion people live in the People's Democratic Republic of Delongo (2013: 493.053 million). The PDRD is the fastest growing nation on earth. Of that population, over 310 million live in cities with over a million people, making Delongo one of the most urban populations in the world. Ever since the 1920s, Delongo has been an epicentre of cosmopolitan society. Religion See Religion in Delongo. Over 29% of Delongonians have no religion. 27% are Christian (most predominatly Catholic, United, Anglican, Rupertist). 23% are Muslim (mostly Liberal Islam). 6% of Hindu. 6% are Boudhist. 5% are Sihk. 3% are Jewish. 1% are Other. Category:Government